L'Aveugle et la Fleur & L'Aveugle et l'Ange
by Kaaru
Summary: La tragique histoire d'amour entre une Fleur, un Aveugle et un Ange. "La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, jolie Fleur. N'oublies jamais que la tienne m'est précieuse. Ton Ange."
1. Résumé & Prélude

L'**Aveugle** et la **Fleur**_/_L'**Aveugle** et l'**Ange**.

.

_« Au bord du lac des Cygnes naquit un bourgeon d'une exquise couleur violette ; un seul parmi les marguerites et les nénuphars qui bordaient l'étendue d'eau. Et de ce bourgeon naquit une jolie __**Fleur **__à la beauté simple, mais élégante. Cette __**Fleur **__prit forme humaine pour faire la connaissance d'un __**Aveugle**__, un jeune homme apprécié de la faune et de la flore environnant. Au fil du temps, ils apprirent à se connaître et se lièrent tout naturellement d'amitié, une amitié qui se mua doucement en un amour tendre et innocent. Un jour, la __**Fleur **__prit la décision d'offrir sa vue à l'__**Aveugle **__en signe de son amour profondément sincère. Mais suite à ce geste, la __**Fleur **__fana et mourut, rendant fou de chagrin le __**Nouveau Voyant **__qui s'évanouit dans la nature avec sa peine. Laissez-moi donc vous narrez cette fabuleuse histoire d'amour. -_ Incipit du Conte au bord d'un lac, de **Tsunade Koichi**._»_

**Hana** et **Naruto** se rencontrent au bord d'un lac et tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un bonheur qui est nullement gâché par la cécité de l'adolescent. Mais une tragédie vient briser cet amour lorsque la jeune fille se tue dans un accident de la circulation, laissant le jeune homme seul et souffrant.

Sept ans plus tard, **Naruto Uzumaki** rencontre une femme aveugle, **Hinata Hyuuga **qui a un caractère semblable et de nombreux points communs avec son amour de jeunesse que l'homme n'a jamais pu oublier. Pourtant, elle est la compagne d'un agent immobilier renommé ainsi que maman de faux jumeaux et il est fiancé à la grande chanteuse internationale, **Sakura Haruno**.

**.**

_Romance - Tranche de vie - Drame_

* * *

**Prélude,**

**or when a December evening ends badly.**

Les cheveux au vent et la respiration sifflante, Hana semblait plus vivante que jamais. Elle sentait son sang pulser furieusement dans chacune de ses veines, agrémenté d'un sentiment nouveau ; d'une puissance nouvelle. L'_adrénaline_. En cette soirée d'hiver, fouettée par l'air glaciale de sa course folle et munie d'un énorme sourire, elle paraissait invincible. Et alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le dernier passage piéton menant à la clinique de Konoha, le destin, aussi cruel a-t-il toujours été, décida de frapper. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : le bruit infernal d'un klaxon, des phares qui l'aveuglèrent, la peur qui lui tirailla le ventre et la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'un véhicule la percuta de plein fouet.

Une brume opaque et un liquide rougeâtre obstruaient sa vue. Doucement, son corps s'engourdit et c'était à peine si elle percevait du mouvement dans sa cage thoracique. Son instinct de survie lui ordonnait d'inspirer, mais rien ne se produisait. Manque d'oxygène. Agonie. Son âme sembla s'envoler, haut et loin. Quand Hana ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, elle _la_ touchait du bout des doigts. La boîte à musique. Et jusqu'à la fin, la seule image qui subsista dans son esprit, gravée sous ses paupières, fut celle d'un jeune homme à la chevelure dorée. Le soleil qui avait éclairé sa vie et qui maintenant, l'accompagnait dans la noirceur qu'est la mort. Lui et le bleu limpide de ses yeux, lui et seulement lui.

En cette tragique nuit de décembre, la ballerine se mit à tournoyer et la mélodie s'éleva : _sur le_ _fil_. Et l'inscription prit tout son sens..

**_« L_****_a vie ne tient qu'à un fil, jolie Fleur. N'oublies jamais que la tienne m'est précieuse. »_**

_Maintenant que vous connaissez la fin tragique de cette histoire,_

_permettez-moi de ne vous conter que le meilleur._

_._

* * *

Salut, moi c'est **_Kāru_ **pour vous servir. L'auteur de **Mémoire**. Je me lance donc parallèlement dans cette fiction qui me tient très à coeur. **L'Aveugle et la Fleur ; L'Aveugle et l'Ange**, ce sont deux histoires bien différentes et pourtant si semblables quand on prend le temps de lire entre les lignes. Vous l'aurez compris, ma fiction sera divisée en deux parties (Hana/Naruto - Hinata/Naruto) et ils ne seront pas seuls : une ribambelle de personnages secondaires vont eux aussi vous étaler leurs vies. Ils sont donc tous forcément liés les uns aux autres. Je m'étonne moi-même avec mes écrits, mais ce qui va suivre est une très jolie histoire d'amour. Je n'ai inventé aucun personnage (à part les jumeaux, mais on en est pas encore là!). Hana est juste un surnom, car ça veut dire _fleur_ en japonais.


	2. 1

**I.**

_« Le problème avec **la dépendance**, c'est que ça ne finit jamais bien. Parce qu'il arrive un moment où ce qui nous mettait dans un état d'euphorie, cesse de nous faire du bien et commence à nous faire du mal. Il paraît qu'on ne peut pas s'en sortir avant d'avoir touché le fond, mais comment sait-on qu'on a touché le fond ? Parce que quand on est accro, même si ça fait mal, parfois **ça fait encore plus mal de décrocher** - **Grey's Anatomy**. »_

**.**

Sur une autoroute pratiquement déserte, un monospace familial roulait plus vite qu'à la vitesse demandée. Assise à l'arrière du véhicule, une adolescente à la longue chevelure noire s'ennuyait fermement. La tête soutenue par la paume de sa main, elle laissait son regard cerné se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel gris et du paysage verdoyant. Au bout d'un moment, elle se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège, expira fortement par le nez, créant ainsi de la buée sur la vitre et y dessina des formes abstraites. L'habitacle était plongé dans un silence morne : pas de musique, pas de parole, seulement le vrombissement du moteur et le bruit des roues sur le béton. L'homme qui conduisait ne pouvait être que son père, la ressemblance étant assez flagrante. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait bien trop concentré sur la route pour qu'elle n'envisage d'engager une conversation. Même si elle essayait, l'adulte la remballerait à coup sûr. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à lui dire ; ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine distance entre eux, une certaine retenue, au plus longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Son père n'était pas du genre démonstratif dans ses sentiments, sauf peut-être envers sa mère et sa sœur cadette. Pourquoi ne l'était-il pas avec elle ? Aucune idée. Elle, malgré l'indifférence qu'il lui portait, elle l'aimait comme un enfant aimerait son géniteur, cherchant toujours à le rendre fière, en vain. Lui, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui rendre le millième de ce qu'elle lui donnait. Las, elle nettoya la vitre d'un coup de manche et y détourna son attention.

Depuis très tôt ce matin, ils roulaient sur les autoroutes japonaises en direction d'une clinique européenne très renommée. Son père l'emmenait rendre visite à sa petite sœur, alitée pour quelques jours à cause d'une appendicite qui l'avait étrangement affaibli. Au bout de quelques minutes, la noiraude se frotta énergiquement les yeux, fatiguée et laissa tomber sa tête contre la surface froide du carreau. Elle sortit son baladeur, fourra ses écouteurs blancs dans ses oreilles et choisit une musique classique pour se détendre. Elle s'apaisa rapidement et se sentit tellement mieux que ses paupières battirent de plus en plus lentement. Ce fut sur un des nombreux requiems de _Mozart_ qu'elle s'envola au pays des songes...

* * *

On toqua à la vitre avec force, faisant sursauter la belle endormie. Encore dans le brouillard du sommeil, elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que la voiture ne roulait plus. Il lui sembla qu'ils soient enfin arrivés à destination. À l'extérieur, son paternel lui faisait signe de se dépêcher. Ne connaissait-il pas la délicatesse ? songea-t-elle amèrement en faisant référence à la manière dont il l'avait réveillée. La jeune fille ouvrit sa portière d'un coup sec et une fois debout sur ses deux jambes, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Une main agrippée à son ventre et tous les muscles bandés afin d'éviter un malaise, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur son portable : quatre heures et demie. Pas étonnant, alors. Elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Malgré tout, quand son étourdissement passa, elle emboîta d'un pas lent celui de son père.L'adolescente fut happée par la chaleur de l'entrée et se sentit un peu plus mal, si possible. Dans le grand hall de l'hôpital, de nombreuses personnes s'activaient, attendaient, mangeaient... D'ailleurs, l'odeur de nourriture torturait son pauvre estomac qui grognait furieusement sous ses vêtements et son épais manteau. Mais elle passa outre sa faim et rejoignit son géniteur dans l'ascenseur qui menait vers l'étage Chirurgie Pédiatrique où séjournait sa soeur depuis déjà cinq jours entiers.

**« Ane-chan ! »**

À peine eut-elle poussé la porte de la chambre vingt-deux qu'une tornade brune et blanche se jeta littéralement sur elle. Habillée de l'habit blanc à pois gris de l'hôpital, une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux claires souriait de toutes ses dents à son aînée. Malgré la couleur de cheveux qui différait, elles étaient de parfaites copies, nul doute sur leur lien de parenté. La plus grande avisa leur père à quelques mètres de la chambre qui semblait en grande conversation avec un médecin. Alors d'un coup de coude, elle referma la porte, attrapa sa sœur cadette dans ses bras et lui fit une longue étreinte.

**« Tu m'as manqué Ane-chan !** renchérit la fillette en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son aînée.  
**- Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyée de toi, crapule. »**

À l'entente du surnom qui ne lui avait absolument pas manqué, la petite fille fit mine de faire la tête. Elle encra son regard boudeur dans celui moqueur de sa grande-sœur et lui pinça gentiment la peau du bras. La jeune fille fit une légère grimace avant de déposer sa cadette dans le grand lit d'hôpital et de lui faire des chatouilles. Son rire qui incarnait l'innocence même s'éleva aussitôt dans la petite chambre. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui égayait ses journées moroses, c'était bien elle. Vivement que cette petite terreur rentre à la maison, se disait l'adolescente en regardant sa sœur se tortiller sous son supplice. Quand leur paternel fit son entrée, elle arrêta sa torture et laissa la fillette courir le saluer. Ensuite, l'adulte expliqua à son enfant qu'elle devait rester encore une nuit en observation, mais que le lendemain ils rentreraient tous ensemble à la maison. À cette nouvelle, la petite fille explosa de joie, serrant son père à l'en étouffer et faisant un énorme sourire à son aînée. Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures à son chevet, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Elle ne put se retenir de leur lancer un regard attristé quand ils commencèrent à enfiler leurs manteaux, mais après un bref baiser sur le front de son papa et un gros câlin à sa grande-sœur, elle sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur et son joli sourire.

La jeune fille et son géniteur sortirent de la clinique et prirent la direction d'un hôtel du centre-ville où une luxueuse suite les attendait. Une fois là-bas, ils soupèrent dans un silence quasi religieux, l'adolescente accueillant ce premier et dernier repas de la journée comme une bénédiction. Un peu plus et elle serait tombée dans les pommes ! À la fin du repas, avisant son père au téléphone pour affaire, elle s'isola dans ce qui serait sa chambre d'une nuit. Elle se mit en pyjama, se cala en travers du matelas moelleux et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit entre les murs du lycée de Konoha, indiquant la fin du troisième cours de l'après-midi à tous les élèves. La noiraude sortait d'un cours de français qui avait été soporifique à souhait et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'aile gauche de son bâtiment. Elle étouffa un bâillement de sa frêle main et pria intérieurement pour que son travail pratique de chimie la ranime un peu. Elle allait rentrer dans le laboratoire, quand une voix éraillée l'interpella :

**« Salut. »**

La jeune fille fronça ses fins sourcils à l'entente de ce timbre de voix et se retourna vers son propriétaire. Elle fit ainsi face à un rouquin de son âge, à la carrure de basketteur qui arborait un petit sourire en coin des plus agaçants. L'arrivant se pencha vers elle dans l'intention de lui faire la bise, mais elle se recula au dernier moment, l'arête du nez pincée. Elle l'attrapa soudainement par le bras, l'attira avec elle un peu plus loin et lâcha d'un ton dégoûté :

**« Tu as fumé. »**

Le jeune homme n'essaya pas de la contredire, roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Il empestait la nicotine à cent kilomètres à la ronde, il le savait, pas besoin de s'enfoncer encore plus avec de stupides mensonges. Ce n'était pas une cigarette de plus ou une de moins qui fera la différence. Il en avait besoin, point.

**« Gaara, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter !** râla-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
**- Je t'avais promis que j'essayerais d'arrêter, nuance,** la corrigea-t-il, un air profondément lassé collé à ses traits. **»**

La moue contrarié qu'afficha l'adolescente fut d'un comique pour le dénommé Gaara, peu habitué à la voir dans cet état. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres fortement pressées l'une contre l'autre, ses yeux qui semblaient lui lancer des éclairs.. Elle avait beau être passablement énervée, elle était toujours aussi mignonne. Il fit plusieurs pas afin que son amie recule jusqu'au mur derrière elle et se pencha de nouveau pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le joli minois de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout, affichant des rougeurs de gêne à cause de leur soudaine proximité.

**« J'ai perdu ma seule drogue inoffensive, tu sais celle qui me rendait rudement dépendant. Il faut bien lui trouver un substitut qui puisse me calmer un tant soit peu,** lâcha-t-il d'un ton calme, sondant de son regard perçant les yeux clairs de sa vis-à-vis.  
**- Arrête ça,** marmonna-t-elle la gorge nouée. **On.. On ne sort plus ensemble, je te rappelle. C'est.. C'est finit tout ça,** bégaya-t-elle lamentablement.  
**- Et si on se laissait une autre chance ?** implora-t-il d'une voix subitement pressante, toute trace de désabusement disparu de son visage. **»**

Elle voulut parler. Lui dire que tout ça c'était fini. Qu'elle ne se laisserait plus jamais prendre dans ce cercle vicieux qu'est sois disant l'amour aux côtés de _Gaara No Sabaku_. À ces yeux, elle n'était qu'une dose. Quelque chose qu'il prenait, qu'il sniffait, qu'il abusait pour ensuite la jeter sans scrupules. Et puis il revenait, encore et encore, parce que finalement il était devenu accro. Peut-on vraiment appeler ce genre d'attitude de l'Amour ? Franchement, elle en doutait. Cependant, le brun ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'exprimer et captura ses lèvres tentatrices comme un affamé, la plaquant avec une certaine fermeté contre le mur, pressant son corps brûlant de désir contre le sien. Elle se débâtit avec force, essaya même de le mordre, mais céda bien vite aux sensations de déjà vu que lui procura ce fiévreux baiser : élancements dans tous ses membres, douloureuses palpitations au niveau du cœur et intense brûlure à l'estomac. Elle se sentit partir, baisser les armes, abandonner... Comme d'habitude. Elle s'appliqua à jouer le pantin, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. L'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, lui faire croire qu'elle était aimé et choyée.. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur le lavabo des toilettes des filles, à moitié nue, Gaara entre les jambes. Elle réussit à rassembler le peu de volonté qui lui restait et repoussa fermement son ex-petit-ami. La jeune fille s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, allant se coller à la porte d'un WC et essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa poitrine dénudée de ses bras.

**« Je ne veux pas redevenir ta **_**dose**_**, il en est hors de question ! C'est fini Gaara, et cette fois-ci pour de bon ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix !** s'exclama-t-elle, tremblante. **»**

Il voulut la raisonner, tenter une fois de plus sa chance, car il savait qu'en forçant un tout petit peu plus sur ses défenses, elle finirait par céder. Comme toujours. Mais elle ne le laissa pas l'approcher. Et en apercevant son visage apeuré, il se rendit compte du mal qu'il lui avait fait et cela suffit à le dissuader d'essayer de la reconquérir à nouveau. Pour le moment. Parce que dans cette histoire, il n'était pas le seul à être dépendant de l'autre. Il le savait. Derrière ses airs de fille salie et abusée, elle cachait bien son jeu la garce ! Le jour où son corps sera en manque et qu'il réclamera le sien, elle ne pourra que ramper à ses pieds, le suppliant de la baiser de toutes les façons humainement possible. Car durant les deux années qu'avait duré leur relation, il avait fait en sorte d'éduquer son sublime corps. Tôt ou tard, ce dernier se manifestera et elle ne pourra que retomber dans ses bras. Il en était sûr. Alors sans demander son reste et après avoir murmuré une excuse pour la forme, Gaara s'en alla avec la certitude que la prochaine fois, ce sera elle qui viendra le trouver.

Après le départ du jeune garçon, la porte des toilettes claqua sinistrement. Secouée, l'adolescente se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol. Un poids sembla s'ôter de sa poitrine et sa gorge se dénoua. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle ne les retint pas quand ils firent céder la barrière de ses paupières, dévalant ses joues. Dans un réflexe d'autoprotection, elle ramena ses jambes à son buste et sanglota bruyamment. À cet instant, elle se trouvait juste misérable ; et c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours été, dans le fond..

* * *

À cause de son altercation avec Gaara, la noiraude s'était rendue au laboratoire avec quinze bonnes minutes de retard. Son professeur de physique-chimie, une petite vieille peu commode, la sermonna longuement avant de la faire escorter en permanence par un délégué ; lui ajoutant ainsi une mauvaise note au passage. Dix-huit heures. L'adolescente aperçut le portail bleu à quelques mètres et accéléra le pas car elle ne tenait pas spécialement à recroiser son ex. À peine l'eut-elle franchit qu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. À ce contact, son corps se raidit et elle s'insulta mentalement d'avoir été aussi lente. En se retournant, à la place de croiser le regard perçant et lubrique de Gaara, elle tomba sur le regard rassurant de Kiba Inuzuka, son meilleur ami. À cette constatation, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir, rassurée tandis qu'il la salua d'une caresse amicale dans les cheveux.

**« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu me fuyais,** avoua-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.  
**- Non.. Je.. Ouais. Je pensais que c'était.. lui.** **»**

Elle ne vit pas sa réaction, l'attention soudainement accrochée à ses converses, mais la sentit. En une fraction de secondes, l'atmosphère entre eux venait de se refroidir. L'adolescente sut qu'il avait aisément deviné qu'à un moment ou un autre de la journée, elle avait eu une discussion avec le No Sabaku.

**« Ce** **connard,** siffla-t-il, haineux.** Si je le choppe, s'en est fini de lui !** Il fit une pause où ses inspirations étaient nettement audibles, puis demanda : **Il est venu te dire quoi** **? Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas retombée dans ses filets !**

**- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est fini tout ça !** s'offusqua-t-elle en relevant brusquement son visage pour le fixer, outrée. **»**

Malgré le fait qu'elle faisait face à un métisse bâtit comme une armoire à glace et qu'il mesurait au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, la petite brune ne fut pas impressionnée pour un sou. Devant la vivacité de sa réponse et la mine choquée qu'elle arborait, il la crut immédiatement, ne doutant pas de sa parole et retrouva instantanément son calme. Quand elle remarqua le casque qu'il avait sous le bras, elle se dérida un peu en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire : il était venu en cours à moto. Il suivit son regard et répondit à son sourire.

**« Elle est sur le parking. Suis-moi. »**

La jeune fille le suivit jusqu'à sa bécane et l'admira pour la énième fois. C'était une Honda CBR 125 R noire, la fierté de son ami. Ce dernier blaguait sur la taille de l'adolescente qui égalait presque avec celle de son _bijou_ tellement elle était petite, quand son portable émit un bruit, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il s'empara de son mobile en soupirant et leva un sourcil en voyant l'auteur du dit message. Encore _l'autre_. Ça virait carrément à l'harcèlement là, se disait-il en effaçant le texto sans prendre la peine de le lire ou d'y répondre. Devant la moue interrogative de sa petite brune de meilleure amie, il lâcha nonchalamment :

**« Ino. »**

Ino, évidemment. Une amie d'enfance qu'ils avaient en commun. Une bombe, selon la plupart des gars du bahut. Considérée comme **le** stéréotype même de la peste blonde à la poitrine opulente et au pois-chiche en guise de cerveau. Alors qu'en vérité, c'était une fille fort sympathique et cultivée. Toujours le sourire, fanatique des fleurs et du vintage, des projets de carrière dans le management.. Le seul hic était que Kiba se comportait comme le dernier des salauds avec elle : il ne lui téléphonait jamais, répondait rarement à ses messages et l'insultait souvent. Adorable et serviable avec le monde entier. Odieux et infect qu'avec elle. Pourtant, il disait l'apprécier. Mais alors pourquoi tant de haine ? Depuis la maternelle, Iris était tellement dingue de lui qu'elle acceptait tout. Pardonnait tout. Depuis la première année de lycée, Samuel lui faisait vivre un enfer. Sans aucune pitié. Bien sûr que la noiraude désapprouvait leurs rapports conflictuels qui tournaient en boucle sur la fameuse phrase _**"Je t'aime, moi non plus"**_. Mais qui était-t-elle pour se permettre de les juger ? Après tout, ils semblaient avoir le même type de relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gaara il n'y a même pas quelques mois. En moins violent. Beaucoup moins violent.

**« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec elle. Elle n'est qu'amoureuse de toi, pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état et lui rendre la vie infernale, **commenta-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune garçon.

**- C'est bien cela le problème. »**

La jeune fille le regarda longuement avant de soupirer, dépassée. Il commençait à s'installer sur sa bécane, prêt à partir.

**« Je t'accompagne là-bas et je passe te reprendre pour vingt heures, c'est ça ?** l'interrogea-t-il en lui tendant son casque.  
**- Ouep, **acquiesça-t-elle en l'enfilant.  
**- D'accord, alors accroche-toi ma Fleur ! »**

Un rire nerveux lui échappa à l'entente de son surnom et elle se serra contre le corps de Kiba, craignant le pire. Il finit par démarrer en trombe et ils filèrent à une vitesse affolante en direction du centre hospitalier de Subashi, une ville accolée à Konoha.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

Mes trente secondes d'auto-flagellation **: **Ce premier chapitre, je l'ai réécrit et relu des trentaines de fois, si ce n'est plus ! Je le trouvais jamais assez bien. Même là, j'ai un doute. Je pense que vous m'avez surestimée, chers amis ^^ et je suis navrée si je vous déçois. De plus, le second chapitre et celui-ci servent _juste_ à présenter les différents personnages de cette histoire. Rien de bien palpitant, en somme.. Je m'excuse aussi pour d'éventuels fautes.

En bref : Je voulais absolument sortir du cliché de l'héroïne discrète et parfaite, à la vie rangée et au caractère bien trempée. Les héroïnes toutes mignonnes à croquer, ce n'est pas ici, désolée. J'essaye au maximum de me rapprocher du caractère de la plupart des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.. Tout un boulot, moi j'dis x)

PS : j'écris parallèlement cette histoire en version fiction en plus de cette version où j'empreinte les personnages de Naruto. Désolée si des prénoms totalement hors univers du Manga ou autre un indice descriptif n'est pas propre au manga... Je fais de mon mieux pour les faire disparaître.

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_Une review ça fait toujours plaisir :3 !_

**© Kāru**, **tous droits réservés.**


End file.
